


New Year's Resolutions

by dee_thehoneybee



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23145190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dee_thehoneybee/pseuds/dee_thehoneybee
Summary: “So your mother is making you take a date to her New Year’s Eve party?” She scrunched up her nose. “Aren’t you a little too old to be taking orders from your mom?” she teased Malcolm.He smiled. “Very funny. I don’t suppose you’d be willing to go?”“I might.”
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/Dani Powell
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	New Year's Resolutions

**Author's Note:**

> requested by anonymous: its a fancy dress new years party, and person a is shook seeing peson b all dressed up for once with Dani and Malcolm?

“May I remind you, Malcolm, you promised your mother you would bring a date to my New Year’s Eve charity auction tonight?”

“Yes Mother, you’ve only mentioned it about a dozen times.”

“Then once more won’t hurt.”

Malcolm would beg to differ. He was growing increasingly tired of his mother’s insistence by the minute. He understood her motives. It was all about her image. And Malcolm was an extension of her image. So was Ainsley, but Ainsley could manage a date to their mother’s parties.

Malcolm wasn’t so fortunate. It wasn’t for lack of trying, though he hadn’t tried much the last few years. But this year, he was going to show his mother.

This year, he would get a date.

“Actually Mother, I have a date.”

That seemed to surprise his mother.

“You do?” Though she didn’t have to sound so surprised.

“Yes.”

If only it wasn’t a lie.

Hours later, Malcolm had exhausted every resource he had in order to find a date. Everyone he knew to ask already had plans or wasn’t interested. And everyone he met, thought he was a creep for moving so fast. He was surprised when Dani showed any interest.

“So your mother is making you take a date to her New Year’s Eve party?”

“Yes, and she’s very adamant.”

She was seated behind her precinct desk, feet propped up on a wastebin and coat flung over the back of her chair. Malcolm was in a chair on the side. At 5:00 pm on New Year’s Eve, they were watching the drunken and disorderlies parade through the hall on their way to the holding cells. It was a free trial for celebration in New York.

Dani scrunched up her nose. “Aren’t you a little too old to be taking orders from your mom?” she teased Malcolm.

He smiled. “Very funny. I don’t suppose you’d be willing to go?”

“I might.”

“Wait, really?” Malcolm nearly shot up out of his chair. He wasn’t serious about the offer, but if she would consider going, well this changed everything. He leaned on the edge of her desk.

“Why not. I don’t have anything better to do. Text me the address.”

“You have no idea what a huge favor this is.”

By 10:00 pm, Malcolm was waiting in the lobby of some hotel his mother had rented the banquet hall from. His mother was ecstatic. Sometime between that morning and that evening, she had told nearly all of her friends and all of her acquaintances that her son, Malcolm Bright, had a date to the event.

It was honestly embarrassing. He had to get away from it all.

In retrospect, it was a good decision. Had he waited inside the banquet hall, all eyes would have been on Dani when she arrived.

Malcolm didn’t have the words for it, but she looked beautiful. She had swapped the usual leather jacket for a silver floor-length dress. Her long brown curls fell against an open back and lips were red like candied apple. She was radiant in her outfit, but the best part was her.

“Why are you staring at me?”

It was then Malcolm realized he had watched her walk all the way from the door and said nothing the entire way. No ‘hello’ or ‘how are you?’ He stood there dumbfounded.

“Sorry, I just–you look amazing.”

“Don’t make it weird.”

“Right, sorry,” he smiled. “Happy New Year by the way.”

She pursed her lips in a tight smile, hiding a blush on her face. “Happy New Year, Bright.”


End file.
